go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Buster Hercules
Buster Hercules (バスターヘラクレス, Basutā Herakuresu) is the combined Super Machine System (超マシーン システム, Chō Mashīn Shisutemu) MegaZord form of BC-04 and SJ-05, the Buster Machines of Beet Buster and Stag Buster respectively. Overview Its armaments include the Beet Cannon and the Gatling Bazooka (ガトリングバズーカ, Gatoringu Bazūka) on its chest, the Stag Launcher (スタッグランチャー, Sutaggu Ranchā) rifle in its right hand, and the Stag Shield (スタッグシールド,'' Sutaggu Shīrudo''), which can also be used as a giant pair of scissors, on the left arm. Its finishing attack is the Hercules Crisis (ヘラクレスクライシス, Herakuresu Kuraishisu), which destroys its target without leaving any trace by firing all of its weapons at the target. Appearances: 'Go-Busters Episodes 19, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!, 21, 25, 28, 31, 34, 39, 41, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, 42-43, 45, 47, 49-50 History ''to be added Buster Machines BC-04 is Beet Buster's Buster Vehicle. It can be piloted and can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is BC-04 Beet/Go-Buster Beet. Its prototype number was BMP-D-1305c. Its driver interface does not require a Buddy Roid, just a pilot utilizing the DriveBlade. Appearances: Go-Busters Episodes BC-04 ANIMAL.png|Buster Animal Mode BC-04.png|Go-Buster Beet SJ-05 SJ-05 is Stag Buster's Buster Vehicle which resembles a fighter jet. It can be piloted and can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is SJ-05 Stag Beetle. Its driver interface does not require a Buddy Roid- just a pilot utilizing the DriveBlade. However, the pilot of the SJ-05, Beet J Stag happens to be a Buddy Roid himself. It is rested on top of BC-04 during transport from Hyper Space. Appearances: Go-Busters Episodes SJ-05 ANIMAL.png|Buster Animal Mode Great Go-Buster is the combined Super Machine System (超マシーン システム, Chō Mashīn Shisutemu) MegaZord form of Go-BusterOh and Buster Hercules. When this combination is formed, it will consumed much Enetron from Red Buster. It also has the ability to breach through Hyper Space pockets on Earth, which was done to reach the FilmZord and KeyZord. Great Go-Buster is called Go-Buster Ultimate Animal in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters. The Great Go-Buster's main weapon is called , which consists of the Boost Buster Sword, Go-BusterOh's face mask, and Go-Buster Beet's arm. Its finisher is called . Appearances: 'Go-Busters Episodes 20, 22, 27, 29, 32, 44, vs. Doubutsu Sentai Go-Busters Gokai Change In the Go-Busters vs Gokaiger movie thanks to the Greater Power of the Go-Busters, Buster Hercules had the unique opportunity to change into MagiKing. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile :Buster Heracles: to be added :Great Go-Buster: to be added Great Go-Buster (Dice-O).jpg|Great Go-Buster as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O 40_Sentai_mecha.jpg|The Great Go-Buster helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Notes Appearances **''Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!'' **''Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters in the Earth'' **''Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Hercules'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' **''Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster!'' **''Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster'' **''Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape'' **''Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors'' **''Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival'' **''Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!'' **''Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS'' **''Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth!'' **''Mission 28: Beware of Chickens!'' **''Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace!'' **''Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives!'' **''Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!'' **''Mission 34: The Enemy Is Beet Buster?!'' **''Mission 38: Live! Ace Deathmatch'' **''Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist'' **''Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie'' **''Mission 42: Attack! Within the Megazord'' **''Mission 43: Christmas Determination'' **''Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters **Mission 45: Happy New Year! Another Small Formidable Enemy'' **''Mission 47: Reset and Backup'' **''Mission 48: Setting the Trap'' **''Mission 49: Preparation and Selection'' **''Final Mission: Eternal Bonds'' }} See Also External links *Buster Heracles at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Great Go-Buster at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Buster Heracles at the Dice-O Wiki **Great Go-Buster at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Giant Robo Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Mecha (Go-Busters) Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:6th Ranger Mecha